iSee The Future Mr & Mrs Benson
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Mitch the angel returns to show Carly the future in 2020. In the future Sam and Freddie are married w/ 2 kids Carly sees the future Mr. and Mrs. Benson It's set on Freddie's birthday Lots of Seddie, Jathan & Spasha Read & Review


**iSee The Future Mr. & Mrs. Benson**

_January 1st, 2011_

Fed up with Sam and Freddie's bickering, Carly has had enough, she leaves Sam and Freddie to sort it for themselves. Wondering if they will ever get along, Carly wonders if in the future what things will be like for the whole iCarly gang.

Late one night, Mitch the angel reappears to show Carly her future and the future of the whole iCarly trio.

"Hey Shay Wakey Wakey," Mitch rudely announces

Carly screams then says, "Ah! Oh no Not you again and by the way Did you have to magically add yourself to my friends list on Splashface."

"Well _excuse me, _I show you a life without you and I assume we're friends. Hey even angels like to have more friends on Spashface," he sarcasticly replies

She questions, "What are you doing here? You've already earned your hot wings."

"Yes well orders from the big guy," Mitch states as he points up to the ceiling

Carly inquires, "You mean G-"

"My boss _Greg_ in Heaven Market says if I show a human what they wanna know in the future. I'll earn my halo and better wings, You up for the journey kid?" the angel explains

Carly quizzingly says, "How do you know what it is that I want?'

"You wanna know if friends Sam and Freddie ever stop fighting in the future, find true love, and are better of without you, " he says with a sigh

The brunette adds, "And..What else?"

"_And _how everyone else in your circle of friends of doing. Now let's get a move on here girly," Mitch answers annoyed

Carly relents, "Alright Alright You know you don't have to be so pushy, so show me Sam and Freddie's future first, but wait will it hurt traveling the future?"

"Nah I won't feel a thing All I have to do is say this spell I got on Splashface from Justin and his mortal of a wife Sarah, the cute blonde he dated after Juliet and with a little faith, trust, and pixie dust from Tink. You know she is a looker now that she got rid of that Peter kid and those snot-nosed Lost Boys.." Mitch clarifies

The teenage girl now agitated notifies, "Mitch you're rambling! Just say the stinkin' spell already I mean uh ..Pretty Please for me,"

"Jeez ok. Here goes nothing Now here in 2011, instead of going to Heaven, bring Carly and me to the iCarlies in 2020" Mitch encants as he blows the yellow pixie dust.

They are magically transported to 2020.

_February 4, 2020_

Carly says shocked and confused,"What! We're here and that's Spencer with a wife and two kids. I must be dreaming Hey Spence!"

"Shh! No one can know you're from the past. We have to go now Stuck in this weather so breezy and airy. Take me and Carly to the library," Mitch says the spell

She yells, "Wait-Woah What are we doing here and C'mon like someone didn't see us materialize out" 

"Only Angels, wizards, Gods, and any other divine, mystical, or magical creatures can see those type of things. If you don't believe Check Splashface for Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby" he explains with a gesture to a computer.

The teenager reads, "Fine I will Spencer Shay.. Top Search _Spencer Shay married to Sasha "Striker" Rodriguez-Shay Occupation Art Teacher at Seattle Arts Childen Twins Stephen and Skylar Lives in New York City, New York_."

She gasps with a look that says no way on her face

"Keep Searching," Mitch chimes in

Carly looks and says "Ok Umm.. Let's search for _Gibby Cornealius Charles "Gibby" Gibson married to Tasha Gibson, model exordinaire. Occupation Talent Agent. Family Son Charlie James Gibson, mother Charlotte Gibson, Father Cory Gibson, and Brother Garret "Guppy" Gibson_"

"Ready for the big shocker Shay," Mitch states

She questions, "What do you mean Mitch,"

"Just search for Sam and Freddie," Mitch responds

Carly wonders, "Alright. Here we go_ Freddie Benson married to...Samantha Joy Benson. Occupation Director/Technical Producer for shows like Samantha Benson Show Movies like Country Strong 3: Come Home Again, Galaxy Wars Andriod Wars and Social Connection Splashface and Twitter Children Kyle Benson Age 3 and Aly Benson Age 1 Wife Samantha Joy Benson Anniversary May 7, 2016 Official SplashFace .com/FreddieBenson Verified Twitter .com/#!/FreddieKBenson Hometown Seattle, WA Lives in NYC/Nashville/LA"_

"Oh yeah Keep reading kid," says Mitch

Carly continues "Samantha Joy Benson _info Samantha Benson formely Sam Puckett Celebrity Host for the Samantha Benson Show Occupation TV Personality/Chef, lover of meat and well basically all food LOL. Married to Freddie, has our two kids Kyle and Aly Make Sure yourwatch my show Wednesdays at 5PM/4c My official Splashface page .com/SamanthaJoyBenson Verified Twitter is .com/#!/SammyJBenson. Like Official Splashface Show page _

_.com/TheSamanthaBensonShow and the show's twitter page is .com/#!/SammyBShow "_

Mitch says "Yep and according to this Sam and Freddie Tweeted each other saying. Freddie starts _26 another year in the bucket off to spend my bday w/ my wife SammyJBenson & the kids. Thanks for all the bday wishes"_

"Ok I guess I believe you, for now, but I'm not that niave the internet can lie, What did Sam reply Freddie Freddie ya nub" Carly says with a scoff

Mitch refutes that and says, "No actually Sam replied _Happy Bday FreddieKBenson Hey JennetteKress Bruindude92 & SpenceShay don't ruin the surprise. Better watch out Benson "_

At Sam and Freddie's New York loft around 8:15. Carly silently watches her friends

"Mama pre-tty dress," Sam and Freddie's one year old daughter Aly babbles

Sam picks her daughter and blows on her belly

Jennette exclaims, "Oh my word. She's adorable I remember when Nick and Kimmy were that small, so let's go over the plan. Nate will into me as the musical enterntainment"

"Right babe. Then you'll sing and after say We've got a little surprise for you Fredward." Nathan adds

Unaware of what they just said Freddie walks in and announces, "Hey Sammy Guys Almost ready the sitters said they'll be here in 20 C'mon Kyle Aly Time to get ready for bed!"

"Ok Dad!" Kyle replies

He walks out Aly and has her playpen in the theather room. The kids are all having a sleepover in Sam and Freddie's Family room with their cousin Stevie and Skylar Shay and their friends, who are like their older brother and sister Nick and Kimmy Kress, while their parents go out to dinner. They hired three babysitters Socko, Doug, and Tiffany The kids celebrated with Sam and Freddie in a birthday breakfast. Now it's time for Mommy and Daddy to have a night out.

Spencer cluelessly and loveably says, "So Freddie doesn't know you're gonna be in the cake"

"Honey Shh! Please tell me you remember to cut a hole with a tube, so Sammy can breathe," Sasha reminds

He sighs, "Yeh-No I'll be back babe." as he walks with a pocket-knife

"What are you waring," asks Nathan

She says, "Thanks to _your wife _*cough cough* _Jennette_. This little number"

Sam shows them a lacy black and red lingerie-like dress that's _very _form-fitting, short, and strapless with knee-high high heeled leather boots."

"Trust me his jaw will drop to the floor girly girl," Jennette reassures

Nathan adds "Yeah I know mine has whenever Jennette wears that kinda stuff."

Jennette rolls her eyes and playfully hits him in the arm. Nathan pulls his 'I'm so sorry baby' face and kisses her quickly on the lips. The sitters arrive and Freddie walks in

"Everybody ready to go?" he asks

They nod and take cabs down to the famous RockOrchid lounge and club at the V hotel in New York City , unfortunaely greeted by paprazzi. The manager takes the group to a large and secluded VIP area.

Since they already had a quick dinner with the family. Nathan first intros Jennette, She sings. Freddie orders some Muller Lite Beer and a chicken appetizer with another Muller Lite Beer for Sam. After Jennette is done singing she and Nathan order a fried clam appetizer with a couple glasses of Wino red wine. Spencer and Sasha order some some shrimp cocktails with dipping sauce and Patron Tequilla shots

Sam mentions, "Umm I have to take a whaz. Sasha..Nettie Come with?"

"Sure excuse us guys.." Sasha adds

Jennette says, "Sam do you have the umm.. you know what"

"What Babe?" Nathan asks forgetting for a second that Sam's making an outfit change before getting in the birthday

Sasha, Jennette, and Sam quickly come up with something and say together, "Tampons"

"Eww," Spencer shudders

Freddie adds, "Ay Carumba Too much info girls"

"Ooh yeah sorry I asked," Nathan plays along. Spencer and Nathan give the girls the secret wink

The girls wink back

Freddie ponders, "What was that wink about?"

"Oh Nothing Freddo," Spencer says with a laugh

Nathan grins, "Yeah buddy. There's a lot of exciting stuff going down tonight for you,"

"Umm...Ok," Freddie says suspiciously

Sasha and Jennette help Sam looking hot and sexy for her man. Then help her in the cake and close the top. They wheel the cake out

The whole gang yells, "Surprise!"

"Aww thanks guys, but where's Sam?" Freddie questions

Sam replies in a seductive voice as she pops out of the cake "Right here my birthday boy. Happy birthday Baby."

"Woah Oh Baby!" Freddie yells then does a wolf whistle

Sam does a sexy little lap dance for Freddie much to his liking, and changes back in her cute purple blouse, blue jeans, and accessories.

Sam asks "Did you like it Baby?"

Freddie replies, "Yeah you are so sexy and so amazing. I thought I'd love the watch you gave me and the breakfast you and the kids made, but that was...wow"

They give each other hugs and kisses. Freddie sucks the frosting off his wife's finger as she giggles. She rubs his back as he cleans the frosting off her wedding ring.

"That's not all Nathan, Freddie why don't y'all go up on-stage," mentions Jennette

The guys go up on-stage and Jennette and Sam serenade them.

Sam announces, "Let's '_Give It Up_' for our guys Jennette"

They sing

Someday I let you in

Treat you right

Drive you out of your mind

oh

You never met a chick like me

Burn so bright

I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have

But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I'm with you

Let me shape you

Let's get it started

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a Shame

You don't put up a fight

It's a game

That we play

at the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby

Yes you are my baby

and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you

Isn't it so exciting

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cuz now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a Shame

You don't put up a fight

It's a game

That we play

at the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!

Nathan and Freddie kiss their wives right on the lips

"So that's the future Mr. and Mrs. Benson huh?" Carly asks

Mitch answers "Yep It's time to go Carly"

They travel back to 2011 and Carly returns to her bedroom. On her computer screen she sees Mitch and a rather tall and nerdy angel

"Mitch you are now awarded your halo and wings," Greg says

Carly gives a thumbs up and says, "Congrats Mitch"

"Thanks Carly," Mitch replies

Spencer yells from downstairs, "Carly Carly Carly!"

"Yeah Spence," she answers

"Sam and Freddie are here, but when aren't they!" he yells

She walks downstairs

"Hey Carls," Sam greets

Freddie adds, "Hi Carly."

"Oh Hi Mr. and Mrs. Benson," she teases

"Ugh It's just for Briggs' stupid health project," Sam reminds

Freddie adds, "Yeah I'd hate to see the man that marries_ her_."

"Is that anyway to talk to _your girlfriend_. I'll take Aly and Kyle." Sam mentions to her boyfriend

Freddie rubs his arm and kisses her "Just jokin' with you Sammy Baby C'mon

Carly just smirks slyly and they go up to work on their project.


End file.
